Forever Young
by boredomtakescontrol
Summary: The Love and Hardships of Derek and Stiles relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I know I should be writing the last chapter to _Take Care_ but I'm super lazy plus I have writers block. I saw Breaking Dawn with my friends today and the idea for this one-shot (possible multi-chapter) came to me. I hope you enjoy:3 (No Spell-Check)

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

"Please, Derek I'm begging you."

"No."

For the past twenty minutes, I have been trying to convince Derek to take me to the movies tonight. I been begging and pleading for such a long time, I knew it would only take a couple more begs for him to give in.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think."

"I will not go on a double date with Allison and Scott to see that god forsaken movie."

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to spend some quality with my boyfriend and best friends."

I turned my back to him and wiped my eyes for a bit as if tears were falling.

"Are you seriously crying?" A ping of guilt in his voice

"No, I'm just got something in my eye." I said to him while I did fake sniffles.

He signed and walked over to me and holding my waist from behind.

"Fine, I will go watch Breaking Dawn with Scott and Allison. Just please stop crying."

"You promise?" I asked him to make sure

"Yeah, Stiles I promise."

My face automatically lit up as he said those words. I turned around and faced him with a huge grin on my face.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"You played me didn't you?"

"Like a fucking piano."

I gave him a quick peck on the lip and walk out of his room.

_Later on that night_

Stiles Pov:

I eyed myself in the mirror for the one hundredth time. I took me a while to figure out what to wear. I finally on wearing my black and white plaid shirt, dark blue denim jeans and Derek's white Supra I stole from him a while back. I would have to say myself, I looked freaking sexy.

After I was done eye fucking myself, I ran downstairs and headed for the door knowing Derek was going to arrive anytime.

Sadly, my father stopped me before I could even reach the doorknob.

"Where are you going this Saturday night?" He asked me

"I'm going to the movies."

"With whom?"

"Uh just Allison, Scott and Derek." I mumbled the last part and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Derek? As in the boy I saw you doing strange this with on my couch the other day?"

"Yeah, but you got nothing to worry about Scott and Allison will be there as well."

"I will still have lots to worry about. Stiles, you're a sophomore and he's is senor. Do you not sense the age difference?"

I heard a car honk from outside and I knew it was Derek, waiting on me.

"Okay, I promise I won't let Derek Hale into my pants. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"Yes, pretty much." He said calmly

"Alright, well I got to go. So I will see you at midnight."

"10pm"

"10:30"

"9:00"

"That's not fair; it's already 8:40pm"

"Fine, 11pm and no ifs and buts about it."

"Aw, thanks dad. B-bye"

He closed the door behind of me and I walked over to Derek's Camero.

I knocked lightly on the glass and the window slowly rolled down, which revealed a very upset Derek.

"You're not going to open the door for me?"

He stared at me for a bit. He got out the car walked around and opened the door for me. As soon as I got in he slammed the door a little door harsh.

We drove off and sat in silence for a bit. I reached my hand out to turn on the radio and Derek gave me the death glare.

"Don't even think about it." He said to me in a rude tone

"What's your problem?"

"I am forced to go watch a movie about an idiot girl marrying a vampire."

"It's not going to be that bad, I promise you."

He parked the car in the parking lot. I spotted Scott and Allison at the front doors of the multiplex.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to them with Derek right behind.

We chatted for a bit and I noticed Derek being silent the entire time. This didn't seem to bother Allison and Scott but it made me feel bad.

We finally walked inside and Derek and I waited on line to purchase our tickets.

We walked towards the window and I noticed the cashier was staring at me intensely. Fuck, he's been staring at me since we walked through the door.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to get him out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was out of it for a minute."

"It's alright."

"Might I add you have the most beautiful light brown eyes, I have ever seen."

"Thank you uh-"

"Grant." He said pointing to his name tag.

I looked next to me and saw Derek sending him death glares.

I quickly brought our tickets and walked in to theater four and took my seat next to Allison and Derek sitting right next to me.

He was irritated and annoyed, I could just sense it.

"What's wrong nothing, nothing at all."

I didn't want to ask any more questions, so I let him be.

Halfway through the movie, my extremely small bladder was about to explode.

I quickly got up and walked towards the bathroom. As, I was finished and walked back out I bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going."

"It's fine."

"No problem, brown eyes."

"Oh it's you uh Grant!"

"Yeah, I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering after your movie would you like to hang out with me and some of my friends."

"I'm sorry but I would have to pass on that."

His face dropped for a minute but he tried to play it off by smiling brightly again.

"It's fine, I will see you around then." He said as he walked off

As I walked back to theater four, the end credits were showing up and everyone was leaving. I spotted Derek and walked with him to the car as we said our goodbyes to Allison and Scott.

I opened the door and got in and he did the same.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I had to endure the pain of watching that horrid movie and watch my boyfriend flirt with the cashier is what's wrong."

"I was not flirting with him, he complimented me and I said thank you and that was all. It wasn't even that serious so chill." I yelled at him

The rest of the ride to my house was an awkward silence. As, we pulled into my driveway he turned to me.

"I'm sorry I over exaggerated."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I leaned over and kissed him. It was meant to be a simple peck but he kept pulling me in for more. Our kissing fest lasting for awhile, before we heard a knock on the car window.

Derek rolled down the window and it revealed a very upset Sheriff.

"Stiles, its past midnight and you're not in the house."

"I apologize dad; Derek and I were just in a deep conversation that's all."

"I bet" I heard him mumbled to himself

As, I reached the porch steps I turned around and waved at Derek. He smirk and drove off.

I walked into the house and my father was just sitting at the kitchen island, shaking his head at me in disappointment.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to let him in your pants"

I looked at him confused

"I didn't."

"You, don't have to lie Stiles. I am your father, you can tell me anything."

"Dad, I haven't let Derek insert his penis into my ass."

I walked away in satisfaction and he sat there wide eye.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Did you like it? I enjoyed writing this so much. Tell me if I should continue or not in a lovely <strong>review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I appreciated the nice reviews and everyone who added my story to their favorite list. It definitely pushed me to write this chapter. Oh and this story is just a series of one-shots. (No Spell-check) **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

"I'm going to Parent Teachers Conference in a bit. Am I going to hear good news?" My father asked me as he stood in front of my bedroom door.

"Of course, you know I am the definition on the perfect son and student." I smiled cheekily at him.

I could tell he knew he was in for some bad news from my teachers. My grades have dropped dramatically ever since Derek and I have been dating. I spent more time hanging out with him and less time studying.

"Alright Stiles, I'll just be going now. Bye."

I watched him walk down the stairs and I watched him get into his car and drive off.

"Is he gone?" The voice came from my closet said

"Yeah you can come out now." I walked over to my closet door and opened it which revealed Derek.

"Aren't you going to get ready? Remember we are going bowling with some of the guys from the team and others."

"I think I am going to stay in tonight. You know finish up on some homework and study for my History exam."

"That's cool; I guess I will stay with you."

"No go hang out with your friends, I don't want you to miss out on the fun because I have work to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"I guess I will see you later then, by Stiles." He said to me calmly as he walked through my bedroom door.

_Three hours late_

"Oh my fucking god, you can't be serious." I yelled at my blank piece of paper.

Three hours, three fucking hours and I still couldn't write my English paper. I regretted not going out with Derek. He was enjoying himself while I was stuck at home doing homework. I was going to fail this class and my dad was going to kill me.

"Stiles open up please." My father said as he knocked on my door.

I got up from my computer chair and opened the door and by my father's facial expression, I knew I was in deep shit.

"So what happened at the conference?"

"Well to summarize what each teacher said. Basically, you been late to all your classes more than six times. You've missed twelve English classes and you have tons of work you need to turn in."

"Am I grounded?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Until you leave for college."

"That sounds fair enough."

"Any particular reason you were absent for those classes." He asked suspiciously

"Well, uh you see dad um-." I scratched the back of my head nervously afraid of what he would do to me if he found out the truth.

"Spit it out already! I don't have all day."

"Alright Alright Fine. Derek and I have been cutting class to hang out and stuff."

"What do you mean "hang out and _stuff_"?"

"We mostly just talk and eat." I said quickly hoping he would buy it

"You expect me to believe, that you and Derek Hale skip class to talk and eat."

"Yeah, pretty much. Dad you know I would never lie to you."

He looked at me dead in the eyes for a quick minute and begun to walk out of my room.

"You're grounded until you die." He said as he walked out my door

"That's not fair I have a date this weekend." I yelled at him

"Pass all your classes and then we can talk" He yelled back

I rolled my eyes at this and laid on my bed. Balancing this relationship with Derek and handling classes was going to way harder now that my father was on my ass. My Derek time would be cut in half, I would have to spend an entire two weeks of studying and making up old work to bring my grades up to a passing mark which was a B to my father. Low Cs was not going to cut it anymore. This was going to be tough.

_The Next Day at School_

Stiles Pov:

I was currently removing some of the contents from my locker and putting them inside my book bag. I closed my locker door and leaned against the hard, cold surface for a minute. I closed my eyes attempting to catch at least fifteen seconds of sleep.

"Stiles! Wake up!" said a loud obnoxious voice

I quickly opened eyes quickly and saw the source of that voice. A very upset Lydia Martin.

"What? As you can see I'm trying to catch some zzs."

"I just wanted to know why you missed bowling with us yesterday. It was so much fun." She said as she playfully hit me with her notebook as we walked down the hall.

"I had so so so much work I needed to catch up on. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Yeah I could obviously tell. I'm guessing parent teacher night wasn't great for you?"

"It was terrible. I haven't noticed how much time I spend with Derek and how poorly I do my work now a days."

"Then you and Derek could just spend a couple of days apart since you guys act like you are conjoined at the hip."

We continued to go think of solutions to my little problem. Before I knew it we were in the cafeteria sitting down with everyone. And by everyone I met Scott, Allison and Danny.

"Why aren't you sitting with Derek and his friends today?" Danny asked me as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm trying to spend some time apart from him a focus on my school work. I'm getting tired of my dad breathing down my throat about my grades."

"Ha! Let's see how long that's going to last. You're too much of a Derek whore to choose school over him." Scott said jokingly

"You don't believe I can take a break from Derek? It's going to be easy peasy. Have faith in me."

"I bet you twenty bucks you can't." Scott said as we got up and walked back into the hallway.

"Would you be joining in on this bet as well?" I pointed to Allison, Danny and Lydia.

"Yes!" The trio said in unison

"Wow, I am going to be $80 richer."

"It's time to prove yourself now, Mr. big shot." Scott said cockily as he pointed to Derek who was walking in my direction.

"Yeah, were just going to leave you two alone now." They all scurried away

"Hey, Stiles I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah uh I just have been really busy today." I said trying to sound calm and relaxed

"Are you going to be busy afterschool? You know my parents aren't home tonight and we can do homework and _stuff_."

I was perfectly aware of what he meant when he said _stuff_ which explained why I was blushing like crazy.

I was contemplating the pros and cons of going to Derek's house in my head. If I went I would get no work done and my dad would be livid but Derek would be very happy. If I said no, I would get work done, my dad would stay off my ass but Derek wouldn't like it.

So I said what any smart person in my situation would say.

"Sure, Derek I would love to go to your house afterschool."

"Great. I'll see you later then." He gave me a quick peck on my check and he was off to his class.

"STILES!" A voice yelled from around the corner

I turned my head in that direction.

"Yes, Scott!"

"You owe us $80."

I'm such a Derek whore. I said to myself as I banged my head repeatively on my locker.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Did you like it? It took me a while to even get this chapter up because of Thanksgiving and all that. But anyways review and leave my ideas for other possible one-shots!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in while but I have been grounded -_- and I still am. My parents think I am doing my "homework" but I needed to get a chapter up so here it goes. Enjoy :3 (No spellcheck)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Teen Wolf <strong>

Stiles Pov:

"We should play a game?" Lydia said to all of us.

"But we are having so much fun, just sitting here and watching this movie." I said pointing to the television screen

"For the past hour you and Derek have been sucking faces, so your opinion is invalid and irrelevant." Lydia said a little too harsh for my liking.

"So what about you guys? Are you in?" She said pointed to Danny, Jackson ,Scott and Allison.

They all nodded in unison.

"Any suggestions on what we should play?" Danny asked curiously

"Uh how about 'Never Have I Ever'. Yes No?" Allison asked

"Hell yes I haven't played this game since middle school" Jackson said excitingly.

Lydia walked into her kitchen and brought out twenty plastic cups and two bottles of Whiskey.

We all gathered around in a circle and Lydia placed the plastic cups that were now filled with Whiskey in the middle.

"Okay, lets start out with basic questions. Never have I ever cheated on a test?" Lydia said to all of us

We all picked up our cups and gulped down the alcohol.

"Never have I ever cheated in my boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Is there something you want to tell me Jackson?" Lydia said to Jackson as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"No baby, I was just participating in the game. Sheesh." he said back to her as he rubbed his ribs

Lydia was the only one who picked up a cup.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked

"Calm down, you and I weren't dating back then" She said calmly and his facial features began to relax.

"Never have I ever rolled over and introduced yourself." Danny said to us breaking our attention away from Jackson and Lydia

Derek picked up a cup.

I automatically tensed up.

"I'm not jealous I'm not jealous. It was in the past. We didn't know each other back then." I kept repeating to myself

"Wow, Derek I never would have took you for being a little whore."

"I'm not, I just happen to be very irresistible." He said with a cocky grin.

"You okay there Stiles?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, shocked, but I am fine." I smiled weakly back to him

"Derek, you got some explaining to do." Jackson said jokingly

"Shut up"! Derek yelled as he threw a pillow in Jackson's direction and hit him right in the face.

"Moving on. Never have I ever had sex in a car." Scott said as he kissed Allison on the cheek.

"Thanks for the insight on you and Allison's sex life. I'm disgusted." Jackson said calmly.

This resulted in another pillow being thrown in Jackson's face.

Everyone picked their cups and begun to drink. Well, everyone except for me.

"Stiles, why didn't pick up your cup?" Lydia said as her eyebrows furrowed

"I never had sex with anyone in a car before."

"Oh come on, we all know Derek gives it to you in his Camaro all the time." Jackson said

There was a awkward silence.

Jackson spoke up again.

"Unless, you're a virgin."

My face went red and I wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Oh god, you are?" Lydia screamed in disbelief.

"So you never done oral at least?" Danny asked

I shook my head.

"Wow, Derek I feel for you. You and Stiles have been dating for six months now and he still won't put out? You could have any guy or girl and you stick with the virgin?" Jackson sipped on the contents in the plastic cup.

Five pillows were now being thrown at Jackson.

"Alright, alright. This game is over. Everybody out." Lydia said standing up

I walked over to the coat rack and picked up my coat and slowly put it on. I hated Jackson more than ever for bringing my virginity up.

"C'mon lets go" Derek said to me as we walked over to his car.

I opened the passenger door and put on my seatbelt. Derek got in and pulled out of the driveway and begun to drive.

It was an awkward silence.

"Stiles, I hope you don't let anything Jackson said seriously."

"But, he's right. You could have any girl or guy and you stick with me, the kid wouldn't even put out." I said trying to hold back tears.

"I love you and you love me. I don't want to rush you or anything and that's why I choose to wait for you. I don't want to do something you may regret later."

"I won't regret it. I would like um to lose my virginity to you, tonight." I said nervously

"No."

"What do you mean no?" I asked in disbelief

"You only want to lose it because of what Jackson said. I want you to be ready."

"I am ready." I said sternly to Derek

"No, you're not"

"How do you know?"

"I know you so well Stiles. I will always know when you are lying."

I crossed my arms and we sat in silence until he pulled up into my driveway.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Of course, Derek got out as well and walked slowly behind of me.

"Stiles, you can't be upset at me right now!" Derek yelled at me before I walked into my home.

I was about to close the door when he said the five words I wanted to here.

"Fine, we'll do it tonight." He said as he ran over to me

"Really?"

"Yeah sure if that's what you really want."

I pulled him into my house and we walked up the stairs to my room.

"Stiles, promise me you won't regret it in the morning?" Derek asked me as I sat down on my bed.

"Yeah I promise."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I know I know it was short but tell me what you think in a nice <strong>review<strong> and leave me ideas for the next one-shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I haven't updated for a while and that was because of school. But, Winter break is this Friday so I should be able to write more frequently. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

I woke up in bed alone, a cold dead chill filled my room. I sat at and looked next to me and Derek was gone.

'Oh god, I must have been that bad for him to just leave me in the middle of the night.' I said quietly to myself

I looked over at my alarm clock and read the time.

_7:40AM_

"SHIT! I'm late."

I jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. My entire backside was sore and in so much pain. When I finished my shower I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had tons of Derek's love bites on my neck and his handprint on my waist.

'Someone likes it rough.' I said to myself again bringing a smile to face.

My smile faded when I realized, that I lost my virginity to Derek Hale and I barely remembered a thing. Playing that game with alcohol was I bad, bad idea.

I walked out my bathroom and quickly got dressed. I wasn't wearing my normal bright colors. I wore a white loose fitting v-neck with really, really tight black jeans and Derek's black Supras.

I ran down the stairs hoping to run straight passed my dad but he stopped me as soon as my right foot hit the bottom step.

"Do you mind telling me why I saw Derek drive out of our driveway, two in the morning.?"

"He just uh needed to get his homework that he left over here." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"And you expect my to believe that?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes, Dad! I wouldn't lie to you. Now can I please go because I'm going to be late for school."

"Alright, fine you may go now."

I walked away from him and towards the front door and he stopped me again.

"Wait, before you go please explain to me how you got those hickeys on your neck?"

"Dad, do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Please, don't tell me Derek Hale deflowered you?" He asked with tears in his eyes

"He did." I mumbled to myself but my dad heard me.

"You kids, used pro-"

"Oh for the love of Christ, we are not having this conversation. Your going to make this unbelievably awkward."

"You're right You're right. But, just so you know you are grounded until the end of time."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm so serious. You knew the rules. No boys here when I not home except if it's Scott and definitely no boys in your room without adult supervision."

"Fine! I'll will see you later then." I said to him as I walked over to the garage and went inside my baby.

I drove to school in complete silence. I had so much on my mind and it all had to do with Derek. I finally pulled up into the school parking lot. Everyone was rushing into the building before the bell rung and I took my cool time.

I had Biology first period and I hated Biology with a passion only because Jackson was in my class. He was also my freaking lab partner. I stood in front of the classroom door contemplating whether or not I should just skip school. I decided against it and opened the door.

"You are ten minutes late to my class Mr. Stilinski. Do you have a late pass?" Mr. Hughes said to me as he stopped his lesson.

"Nope." I said as I sat down next to Jackson.

"Looks like you have after school detention with me today."

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

Mr. Hughes continued blabbing about the organ system of an frog and I pretended to listen.

"So I heard you and Derek went all the way last night." Jackson whispered to me.

My face automatically went red from embarrassment.

"Who told you that?" I whispered back.

"No one. I was just kidding but your facial reaction indicates that you guys did have sex."

I didn't answer him back, instead I just kept quiet and started taking notes on what Mr. Hughes was saying.

When class was finally dismissed, I was the first one out the classroom. I needed to find Lydia, as fast as possible. I ran full speed to the one place she normally is at, the girls bathroom. I must have not been looking where I was going because I bumped it to someone and my books and papers scattered around the hall.

"Woah, someone is in a rush." said a familiar deep voice and I tensed up.

"Hey uh Derek." I said not looking at him in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You look all nervous."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I said raising my voice and people in the hall started to stare at us.

"uh yeah." He said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Last night, you left me alone without even saying a freaking goodbye. I thought you left because I wasn't good in bed. I thought you were going to break up with me. I didn't know what to think, when I woke up." I said to him with tears in my eyes and a lump forming in my throat.

"No baby, it wasn't even like that. I left because your dad left a message on the answering machine saying he was coming home in five minutes so I had to go. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. You were great in bed, even though I'm a bit hung over right now and could barely remember anything." He said as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh well now I feel stupid for over thinking all of this."

"It's fine because I would have thought the same if I was in your position."

"Well, Im glad we cleared this up. I was so worried."

"Do you regret it?" He asked

"Of course not, but next time I would like to be sober." I said as I pressed a quick kiss to his lips

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMFG! I stayed up until 12:14 writing this. Im soooo tired and I have to wake up in 6hours for school. -.- this chapter was eh to me. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. <strong>Review &amp; send me ideas. Bye3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Woohoo Winter Break! For the next week or so I should be able to update this story more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

><p>Stiles Pov:<p>

"Can I go?" I asked my father for the billionth time.

"No!" He said not looking up from his newspaper.

"C'mon! My grades have improved and I personally believe I should be allowed to go. Can you just trust me?"

"Is Derek's parents going to be there?" He said as he put the newspaper down and stared me right in the eye.

"Uh yeah." I said as I crossed my two fingers behind my back.

"Fine, you can spend the night at Derek's" He said quietly as he continued to read his newspaper.

"Thank you so much. I love you." I said as I jumped up from the couch and gave my dad a bone crushing hug.

I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and reached for my cell phone, calling Derek.

"Hello?"

"He said yes, my dad said I can come over."

"Babe, that's great." He said nervously

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Uh Jackson kind of told everyone that I was going to be home alone for the weekend. So now everyone thinks I'm having a party or something."

"So, we aren't going to have our quiet time, tonight?"

"We can! I'll just tell everybody to leave."

"No, no its fine. Have a party, I'll still come over."

"Alright, great I'll see you around nine then?"

"Yeah sure." I said hanging up.

I placed my phone on my nightstand and rolled over on my back. I didn't want to seem like a clingy person or anything but I really expected to spend a little time with Derek. He always hangs out with his friends on the weekend and I'm at home, alone. I rolled over on my left side and fell asleep.

"Stiles wakey wakey." A faint voice said

"Mhhmm"

"C'mon Stiles! Wake the fuck up!" The voice said a little bit louder.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw unruly curly hair. After a while, I realized who's head I was staring at.

"What Scott? Let me sleep por favor!" I said as I yawned and pulled the covers over my head.

"No, get the fuck up! We got a party to attend to." He said as he pulled the covers from over my head.

"Alright! I'm up I'm up." I walked into the bathroom and dolled myself up a bit.

"Wow. For the first time in months, you are not wearing any of Derek's clothes." Scott said as he eyed me up and down.

"Yeah, he needed them back for some reason." I said as I yawned.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me. We got some place to be." He said as he pulled me down the stairs and walked me outside to my car.

"Where's my dad?" I asked as I put my keys in the ignition.

"Oh, he left a voicemail saying something about working late on a case and he won't be home until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Good to know. Now, lets head to Derek's party!" I yelled as I pulled out of my driveway.

_**35minutes later**_

"I can't believe you forgot how to get to your own boyfriend's house." Scott said as he shook his head and came out the car.

"Hey, I woke up a couple of minutes ago. My brain is still half asleep." I said as I walk towards Derek's front door.

We could already hear the loud music being played. There were also various red cups all around the front yard and cars parked in the most weirdest position.

The door abruptly opened and reveled the devil himself, Jackson.

"What's up losers? Who invited you here? Cool Kids only bro." Jackson said as he slurred his words, you could barely understand him.

"Ignore him, he's just really drunk." Derek said as he pushed past Jackson and welcomed us in.

As I walked in I noticed the hundreds of kids all over the place. They were either drinking some suspicious liquid in the red cups or mingling with their friends.

"I guess I will leave you two alone. I'll be over there." Scott said pointing to the living room and walking off.

"Follow me." Derek said as he pulled me up the stairs to his massive bedroom.

"Woah, your room is freaking huge compared to mine." I said as I looked around the place.

"Yeah I bet it is."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and he stood right in front of me.

"Stiles, can you do me a big favor?"

"Uh sure. What is it?"

He took off his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

"Give me a blowjob."

"Can you be anymore romantic about it?"

"Give me a blowjob in the rain. C'mon Stiles please, just do this one little thing for me." He said as he practically shoved his dick in my face.

"I've never given one before."

"I'll guide you through it." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Before I even had a chance to do anything, the door busted open.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" My father said as he stared at us in disbelief

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got up and walked towards him.

"The neighbors called complaining about the noise. I was just going to break the party up until some Jackson kid told me you were up here."

"I can expl-"

"No, just get in the car and go home. Derek and I are going to have a little talk."

"Please don't hurt him." I said to him as I walked past him.

'I'm going to die from embarrassment one of these days.' I said quietly to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Send me a lovely review. I know this one was a bit short but I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays you guys! :D


End file.
